Question: $ -69\% \div -20\% $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ -0.69 \div -0.2 $ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{6}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${6}\div2={3}\text{ or }2\times{3} = {6}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{9}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${9}\div2={4}\text{ or }2\times{4} = {8}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }2\text{ go into }{10}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${10}\div2={5}\text{ or }2\times{5} = {10}$ Since both $-0.69$ and $-0.2$ are negative, the result is positive. $-0.69 \div -0.2 = 3.45$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $3.45 = 345\%$